You Were Mine
by purplecoconut2998
Summary: Harry took all she ever loved. Including Draco Malfoy.Pansy POV


**Title: **You Were Mine….

**One Shot**

**Summary: **One shot, DM/HP. Harry Potter took everything she ever loved, and now he's taken Draco too.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

You were mine. Potter soon saw to that though. I loved you. I do love you. I love you so much it rips my soul and twists my heart. And I hate Potter; I want to hurt him so much. I want to carve that stupid face of his into something twisted and ugly so you won't love him anymore. You'll love me.

You told me once that you loved me, was it true? Did you? Could you love me again? You see I've loved you since I first saw you, you with your perfect blonde hair and sharp grey eyes that sliced a hole in me and let you see my soul. Do you remember my darling dragon? We were eight. It was at Theodore's ninth birthday party. My father told me that one-day we would marry. He'd already discussed it with Lucius.

You were mine. But our parents are dead now thanks to Potter. How can you stand to touch someone who cast the killing curse at your mother? All she was doing was trying to protect your father. How can you love someone who made us both orphans?

So now I'll take my revenge for us both. Whispering voices in my head tell me I'm being foolish, rash, Gryffindorish. I ignore them I have Potter now my love. I'll help you see he's not worth your time.

I stride calmly over to where he's bound to a chair. The carving knife I took from the kitchens clutched firmly in my hand.

"Potter." I whisper and he glares at me. I chuckle; does he honestly think he can intimidate me?

"You stole many things from me Potter, my family, my master, my glory, and my love, my dragon. Now I'll take my revenge on you. And then when my love sees what you have become he won't want you anymore. Why he can stand to touch a filthy half blood like you is beyond me but no matter, I'll have him again soon." I say watching for signs that my words struck him. His face remains in the glare but his eyes shine with pain. I hate his eyes. Like two stupid balls of green flame. I think I'll take them first, or shall I wait? Carve up his face first, let him see why my dragon wouldn't want to be with something as disgusting as him and then condemn him to a life of darkness. The latter sounds much more Slytherin.

I bring the newly sharpened blade down across his left cheek; I cut deep, deep enough to leave a scar. Next come those full, red lips. I slash down wards, cutting diagonally. His face twists in pain, which causes more blood to seep out of both wounds. I then take the edge of the knife and slice from his right eyebrow to the left side of his nose. I like to think he would whimper at that but his gagged and I also placed a silencing charm on him just in case.

After about ten minutes I step back to admire my work. The only parts of his face untouched are those pools of emerald. I pick up my book bag and pull out the mirror I keep in there. I show him his new face.

"Take a good long look Potter. It's the last time you'll see yourself." I say with a vicious cackle. He turns those eyes on me, and the unspoken question in them rings loud and clear.

'Are you going to kill me then?'

"No Potter, I'm not going to kill you." I say before transfiguring the knife into a needle.

"I'm going to put out your light." I hold his face still with one hand and remove his glasses with the other. I pick up the needle and hold it in front of his eye for almost a full minute before I press it in. I smile as his mouth opens in a silent scream. Blood pours from the mangled eye as I pull the needle out, getting ready to repeat the process. Suddenly the door bursts open. There's my dragon. He's standing in front of the open door a look of awe on his face. It's the same look he gave the dark lord when we first met him. Only then his father mistook it for horror.

"Get away from him!" He growls. Those lovely grey eyes holding anger. It's amazing, he's angry that I had to lower my self to touching a half blood to get him to realise his love for me. You see I also see love shinning through those eyes.

"My love! Let me finish first. I still have one eye left." I say gesturing at Potter who has blood running down his face, soaking his white school shirt. His remaining eye turned towards the floor.

He launches himself at me. The room is small at his momentum sends us crashing against the stained glass window. I wrap my arms around him, we're falling. Falling from the topmost room of the tallest tower at Hogwarts. We'll be together now. Forever. Just like it should be.

_**There was...**_

_**Police and flashing lights**_

_**The rain came down so hard that night**_

_**The headlines read, "A lover died"**_

_**No telltale heart was left to find**_

_**When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine**_

_**The night he died**_

_**You mourned the death of your bloody valentine**_

_**One last time**_

_**Oh my love please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands**_

_**And we'll start a new life**_

_**I don't know much at all**_

_**I don't know wrong from right**_

_**All I know is that I love you tonight**_

_**Tonight...**_

_**Good Charlotte: My Bloody Valentine**_


End file.
